Merry Christmas Our Style
by Rhonda Roo
Summary: Elliot was gone for a couple of years and has been back for 6 months. In the time he was gone Olivia and Kathy have become friends and he's trying to work at more with Olivia with Kathy's blessing. Maybe the holidays will help push them along.
1. Christmas Shopping

**Title: Merry Christmas Our Style**

_A/N: before I add the summary, I'm going with the author note first. I have been asked to write a holiday EO story but I want to get some things straight first so there are no questions (I know there will be some anyway and some haters… whatever). 1. Is Elliot still at SVU – No; 2. Are Elliot and Kathy still married – No; 3. Are Olivia and Kathy friends – Yes (I like it that way, and it's my story); 4. Do his kids hate him – No; 5. Are Cragen and Munch gone – No and Olivia is not Sgt.; 6. What does Elliot do – You'll find out; 7. Are Nick and Amanda in the story – Yes. Everything else you have to wait for. There will be some similarities to this story and a previous one I wrote and took down… guest haters, if you don't like then don't read._

Summary: Elliot and Olivia have made up since his return and are now back to friends. He came back to find his former partner and his former wife had formed a friendship, he doesn't understand it but he excepts it and is trying to get Olivia in more of a permanent place in his life.

Disclaimer: I don't own SVU or any characters of it or I would be changing oh so much of the show now.

**Chapter One: Christmas Shopping**

Olivia looked up from talking to her partner when Elliot walked in and smiled. "Hey what are you doing here?"

"I was going to see if I could take you out for lunch or for dinner tonight?"

She stood up. "Lunch we can do but I have plans for dinner tonight, sorry."

He just looked at her but never asked who lunch was with; he suddenly looked at the younger man sitting beside Olivia's desk. "Hey Nick, how's it going?"

"All is good; hey can you give me Elizabeth's cell phone number I need to see if she can babysit tonight?"

Elliot took out his phone and after pressing a few buttons he handed it to Nick. "I'm surprised you don't have it."

"I do but it's at home and my mom has Zara out at the library right now."

"So you have a hot date tonight?"

He noticed that Nick suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Well it's a date; let's go with that right now."

Elliot looked over at Olivia and she shrugged. "Well I'm sure Liz will be happy to babysit if she's free, she talks about Zara all the time. If I don't see you later then you enjoy your date."

He looked up and smiled. "Hey you guys enjoy your lunch date, don't hurry back Liv."

She stuck her tongue out at Nick. "Stop being an ass Amaro." As they were walking out they were met by Munch, Fin and Amanda walking in. Olivia smiled. "Hey guys I'm heading out to lunch, I'll see you in about an hour."

Amanda smiled. "Hey Stabler, you get that Christmas shopping done last night?"

Munch sat down on his desk and laughed. "There's a story here and I for one want to hear it."

Elliot shrugged. "I was shopping last night with Kathy and Maureen, a gift I needed help with and nosey pants here ran into us." He looked at Amanda and smiled. "Yes I did finish that shopping last night, my ex knew just what to get while my daughter made fun of me for needing help."

Fin nodded. "It's hard to find that perfect gift sometimes but honestly Stabler I'm happy with whatever you got me."

Elliot put his arm around Olivia's waist and started walking. "It wasn't for you Finn but I'll keep that in mind."

When they got to the restaurant Olivia looked over at Elliot and smiled. "You're more quiet than usual, something on your mind?"

He shook his head but she could tell he was lying. "No, just you know stuff to think about."

She put her hand on top of his. "Nick's date tonight is not with me, I wasn't lying I do have plans tonight but it's not with Nick. He's my partner and you know how I feel about that, plus he's way too young for me. I'm eating with Kathy, Eli and Richard tonight. She wanted to discuss something with me but I don't know what."

He laughed. "I promise I didn't do anything this time."

Olivia laughed. "That's exactly what Kathy said when she asked me out to talk, said she promised it wasn't you this time. That's wicked that both of you assumed I would think that." She took a drink of her water and shook her head. "Actually she never even hinted to what she wanted so it's kind of just me waiting to see but I can call you and let you know unless she asks me not too."

"It's okay, I mean I know you guys are friends and it doesn't bother me. I'm the one that left, but I'm glad she had someone to talk to and to lean on."

"I'm glad she came to me, but you're back now and things are better. So are you guys trying to work things out? I mean in getting back together?"

"I've been back 6 months Liv and no we aren't getting back together. Kathy and I are friends but we are better as friends, she's seeing a guy named Sam and he's a nice guy. I met him Saturday when I went to pick up Eli; I guess they've been going out a few weeks now."

"So how do you like working in the law firm with Maureen and Tyler?"

"I like it and it's not like I'm ever going to oppose any of you, I'm strictly white collar and so are they. My job consists of office work and leg work, but it works for me and it's something for now. Working with my daughter and her husband is just a plus."

She nodded. "Ever think of coming back?"

He shook his head and linked their fingers on the table. "No, you have this thing about dating partners."

She laughed. "So can I assume that you want to date me?"

Their food was coming so he spoke fast. "You can assume, but how do you feel about it?"

Their server put the food down and after they each thanked her she walked off. "Let's be friends for now and talk about more later, let's see what builds from this okay? I'm not saying no, I'm saying let's take it slow because I don't want to run too hot and then crash and burn. You mean too much to me."

He smiled before digging into his food. "I can live with that."

_**Back at the precinct, an hour later**_

Olivia walked in and smiled as everyone looked at her. "It was lunch people, just lunch."

Nick laughed. "Just lunch my ass, that man is so in love with you he can't even hide it."

Munch walked over and sat on Nick's desk. "You say that like it's a new thing, Stabler has been in love with Benson since they started working together. He used to clean her apartment and grocery shop for her."

Olivia swatted at Munch's arm. "That was only once when I got the flu, he came to check on me and said that my place was messy and there was no food in the refrigerator. He was keeping his partner alive."

Finn looked over at Amanda. "Nothing against you but if you get the flu I'm not coming over to be merry maid at your place, just because we're partners and all."

She shook her head. "That's fine with me; I'm not doing it for you either. Of course with Casey practically living there you don't need me doing that for you."

Olivia looked over at Finn. "Oh please do tell and if you don't then I'll get it out of Rollins."

"Nothing to tell, Shorty here is just running her mouth. She stopped to pick me up one morning and Casey just happened to have stopped by with breakfast to go over a case."

Munch started back to his desk. "None of us believe you Finn."

He was ready to answer when Cragen stepped out of his office and cleared his throat. "I hate to break up the daily episode of Peyton Place out here but we have a DB in the park. Benson you take Amaro and meet Melinda on the scene. Finn you and Rollins go to Mercy and talk to the vic's friend that was taken there after surviving what her friend didn't. And Munch, well you do whatever it is you do."

Munch walked over to the board and smiled. "Thanks for that vote of confidence Captain; all of you call me as soon as you have something for me."

_**Smith, Green and Associates**_

Elliot was sitting at his desk doing research on his latest case when there was a knock at the door, he looked at smiled. "Hey Maureen, is this work related or personal?"

"Its personal dad and I know we talked about not doing this here but Tyler and I are both curious how lunch with Liv went?"

"Well I talk to her about the two of us dating and well she said we can be friends for now, I told you she didn't feel that way about me."

"She does daddy, she told Katie when they took Eli to that carnival last weekend. She told Katie she never stopped loving you but daddy you left and maybe she's trying to protect her heart this time. Mom said that Liv was completely heart broken when you left, she felt so sorry for her I mean we all did. She cried on mom's shoulder for hours until she fell asleep on the couch. I don't blame her for not jumping back in."

He nodded. "I hurt Liv but I'm trying to make up for it."

"Rome wasn't built in a day and Olivia Benson is a tough lady, I admire that. Just go slow, I'm sure it will work out."

"Maybe I should have picked out another gift for her for Christmas."

"What mom picked out is perfect, plus anymore who knows her better than mom?"

"As scary as that is I have to agree with you, who knew those two would become friends?"

"Well duh daddy, they had you in common and they both loved you. Mom still does as a friend and I'm sure Liv still does in her own way just give it time."

They both looked up at the knock on the door, Elliot smiled. "Hey Ben come on in we were just talking."

Elliot's assistant walked in and smiled at Maureen. "Mr. Stabler do you have the Harrington file? I need some papers with it to finish the paperwork I'm doing."

He pulled a file out and handed it to the young man. "Here you go Ben, hey how's the baby?" His wife had just given birth the week before.

"She's an angel, thank you so much for the flowers and the gift but you didn't have too."

"You're welcome, I know how it is I mean I have five of my own."

The younger man laughed. "I think we'll stop at the two we have now, sometimes I feel like I'm losing my mind."

Maureen started for the door. "That's your problem daddy, you lost your mind." She stopped at the door. "Plans with Liv tonight?"

"No, she's having dinner with your mother and the boys tonight."

"Well stop by if you want too we'll probably just get pizza and watch a movie, Liz called and she's watching Zara so everyone is busy except for Katie and she'll be there."

He nodded. "Thanks I'll call you later."

She left and Ben looked at him. "Your daughter is a go-getter; she's going to be partner here one day."

"Thanks, I like to think she's one of the best. Get that work done and then go home, I'm sure your wife needs a break soon or maybe a nap."

"Thank you boss, I'll see you on Monday then?"

"Yes on Monday and if you or Ellen need anything please let me know." The younger man nodded and left with a smile. Elliot really liked Ben; he was a very hard worker and sometimes tried to be a workaholic like he used to be. He was going to make sure that Ben didn't make the mistakes he had made. He looked at the picture of him with Liv on his desk; he wanted his co-workers to meet her one day. He just hoped there was more to them later."

_**The precinct, late afternoon**_

Olivia was putting her things away when she heard her name, she looked up to see Kathy and the boys walk in. Eli ran over and hugged her. "Hey Livvie, are you ready to go?"

"Yes I am Eli." She smiled as she stood up and walked around her desk. She hugged Richard. "You look more like your dad everyday."

He smiled. "Makes you love me more doesn't it?"

Kathy laughed at what he said. "And he acts like him too."

Olivia smiled as she picked up her purse. "I know and just FYI there buddy it's not always a compliment." She looked back at Kathy. "So what's up with tonight?"

Kathy put her arm through Olivia's. "A long overdue discussion we need to have that you have been putting off and now it's time."

Olivia turned around and looked at her partners. "See all of you on Monday, don't do anything I wouldn't do tonight Rollins."

Amanda laughed. "I would have to be a nun to be like you Liv, it's been so long you probably forgot how."

Kathy started laughing but Olivia just rolled her eyes and walked out with Kathy, Richard and Eli.

**To continue or not to continue…..I'm trying to decide.**


	2. Love Him, Love Him Not

**Title: Merry Christmas Our Style**

Summary: Elliot works for a law firm, Olivia is still at SVU and everyone is trying to push them together… Will one of them pull back?

Disclaimer: I don't own them things would be a bit different.

**Chapter Two: Love Him or Love Him Not**

Olivia, Kathy, Richard and Eli were seated at the table and then the hostess handed their menus to each one of them. Olivia looked over at Kathy. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"The first thing we need to discuss is Eli's school winter carnival. They are having a hard time coming up with enough volunteers for the entire night, when you rely on parents, siblings and friends to help out it takes so many people. I think so far our family is providing the most volunteers but they are still short. Almost all of us are going but if you wouldn't mind, could you help out too?"

Olivia smiled and nodded. "Sure Kathy, I would be glad too just let me know date and time so I can make sure I'm off in time."

Kathy smiled and shook her head. "That's not the entire thing; El is going to be there too."

Olivia laughed. "I don't hate him Kathy I mean I ate lunch with him today. What's the big deal?"

"Well it's the way things are set up and two people work each booth, you'll have to work with El at the carnival."

Olivia smiled. "That's fine Kathy; we were partners for 12 years so I think we can work together."

Suddenly Richard cut in. "Oh good grief mom just tell her what's going on." Then he looked at Olivia. "Listen Liv, we all know you worked with dad for 12 years and he has been your best friend for years but we were all there when you cried over him too. Would we like to see you and dad get together, yes we would but mom is afraid pushing you together will make things worse? You're the one that said if you ever got with dad it would have to move very slowly, then this came up."

Olivia smiled then looked back at her menu. "I might not need as slow as I originally thought, with that being said we are just going to see how things go now. So am I the only hungry one at the table?"

Eli laughed. "No way Livvie, I'm starving but mommy said we had to talk to you first so you didn't lose your appetite."

Olivia laughed and patted the young boy on the back. "I didn't lose my appetite over working with your dad at the carnival so I'm still starving."

Kathy joined in on the laughing. "Good let's eat so I can have the next discussion with you on a full stomach."

They had eaten and after their dishes had been moved Olivia looked up and saw a man approaching the table. Kathy smiled when he leaned in and kissed her. "Sam this is Olivia. Liv this is Sam, I'm sure El told you about him?"

"Yes he did, he was very happy for you." She put her hand up. "Nice to meet you Sam, won't you join us please?"

"Nice to finally meet you too and thanks for the invite but I'm only here to pick up the boys." He put his hand out for Eli. "Let's go boys we have comfy clothes, popcorn and the sports channel waiting at my place." He leaned over and kissed Kathy again. "I'll bring them home in the morning." He waved at Olivia. "Again nice to meet you, boys say goodbye to your mom and Olivia."

Eli hugged and kissed Kathy and then he hugged Olivia and kissed her cheek. Richard hugged his mom. "Goodnight mom, have fun." He hugged Olivia. "Goodnight mom number two, keep her in line please."

Olivia smiled at him. "Keeping your dad in line was my job for 12 years; I'm done babysitting adults so she's on her own."

Sam laughed as he walked away. "Looks like I better swing by the ATM for bail money." He continued to laugh as he walked out with the boys.

Once they were gone the server came over to see if they needed anything else, they both ordered dessert and coffee. Olivia propped up her chin with her hand and smiled. "So the boys are gone, what is it now Kathy?"

"I'm worried that you might not be dating El because of our friendship. I mean I'm so glad we were there for each other when he left but Liv he's been back for 6 months, what exactly is it stopping you?"

The server came back and after he left Olivia looked over at Kathy then sighed. "I guess you know so there is no sense in not saying it, I loved El so much when he left. It broke my heart as you well know, I mean you were hurt and I was devastated. I'm afraid he might pack up and leave again."

Kathy nodded and thought about her next words as she took a bite of her pie and a drink of coffee. "The girls and I thought that might be it, just hear me out Liv I can't say what El will do next but I think I know why he left besides what he told me. He was torn between his feelings for me, the kids and you. He loves me as the mother of his children but by the time he left we were just friends sharing a home, he was afraid to hurt the kids in asking for a divorce. He was even more scared of you saying no to him thinking you cause the divorce. I meant what I said that time when I asked your help with the first divorce papers, you have always been his stability and he needs that in his life. He loves you Liv and I just don't think he'll leave again."

Olivia nodded. "I'm willing to give him a chance but honestly I don't know if I could survive if he left again."

"Then tell him how you feel because the man is confused. You guys are friends and that's a good basis to start with, you're his best friend but more than that you are the woman he loves. He's no longer torn on this because I have moved on and the kids are fine with it. The kids like Sam and they love you, I mean you have always been there for not only El but all of us. We owe you so much and if I could just see you and El together, then I would feel my debt has been paid."

"Kathy you don't owe me anything and getting me together with your ex husband out of some sort of feeling that you're paying a debt is wrong."

"That came out wrong Liv, let me try again. You have saved El's life countless times just as he has yours. You saved our marriage more than once, you have been there for the kids when I was lost and he was just being a loose cannon. You saved my life and Eli's after the car accident. You are already family to me and the kids, yes I was jealous of you for years but I never hated you. Then when we talked you seemed to care exactly how I felt. When he went undercover without telling me you went to great lengths ignoring your own safety to help us. I'm settled in my life and happy but I just have this need to see you and El happy also. The kids want nothing more than for you to be their stepmom; I mean they love you so much."

Olivia nodded. "I'll think about it Kathy but no promises, I mean we were both hurt when he left. When he came back I expected the two of you to get back together, I even asked him about it today."

Kathy laughed. "When he came back the first thing we did was make sure the divorce went through this time. We talked and I told him that very day that if he wanted to now admit he was in love with you that I was fine with it. He said he loved you but he thought he lost any chance with you when he left. I mean Liv he really needed that time alone to sort through everything, I understand and I need to know you do too."

Olivia smiled. "I'm good with everything Kathy but just give me time, okay?"

"Just one more thing before we call it a night, just know that if you say no that none of us will think any differently of you. I want you to join all of us Christmas morning for breakfast, gifts and Christmas dinner. Sam will be there and so will El, the kids asked me to invite you and I was going to anyway."

Olivia nodded. "I would love to, thanks and let the kids know I'll be there I just need to know what time?"

"Come over around 7 or 7:30. So we'll see you at the carnival on Saturday, be there around 4:00 so we can get set up and you can meet some of the other parent volunteers." Olivia went to reach for her wallet but Kathy stopped her. "No, I've got this Liv please. Just you agreeing to help out is such a relief, Eli's teacher is trying to get the classroom volunteer list up and now we only need two more."

"Let me see if I can get a couple more volunteers for you."

As they walked out Olivia's phone started ringing, she looked and it wasn't work it was Elliot. "Hey give me just a minute El." She looked at Kathy. "I'll call you if I can get more people and thanks for dinner."

Kathy reached over and hugged her then spoke loudly. "Good thing we were done talking El, now you can have Liv." Kathy laughed. "He's wondering if we're talking about him, he's not over himself yet. Bye Liv."

Olivia laughed. "Bye Kathy, I'll call you tomorrow." She put her phone back to her ear while she walked down the street. "Okay I'm back."

"_I just dropped Lizzie off at home and was wondering if I could stop by your place."_

She smiled then answered. "I'm about two blocks from Lizzie's place at the corner by the pharmacy, pick me up?"

"_I'll be right there Liv." _She smiled as she pocketed her phone and she realized she felt much better about things now. Time to have a long talk with one Elliot Stabler.

**TBC**

Review time… sorry but yes this one is moving slowly, I won't have them just jumping into bed that would be too easy.


	3. Sorry Not a chapter An explanation

I'm not giving up on this story… I know Christmas is over but I want to continue the total cuteness I had going on in my head if anyone wants to read. If you do then PM me, if you reply then you won't get to reply when I replace this note with the next chapter. The holidays were a challenge for us. My dad got sick with pneumonia as if the cancer wasn't bad enough. Then my stepmom called saying she wanted all of his girls there for Christmas but we haven't been together since my son's wedding 4 ½ years ago, that's not easy to plan. All of his grandchildren, only 2 (my kids) and great grandchildren which 4 years ago there was one and now there are 4…. All are my grandchildren. Then she told me when she made this request to each of us, the doc said it was most likely his last Christmas. Not an easy thing to take so we all showed up. Then she had invited her relatives, get in your head the most annoying person on the planet that you would never go around for a million dollars… you have yet to even hit on her relatives. And they were all there. But we got to visit with daddy the little bit he was able to visit and I saw my sister that I hadn't seen in 2 ½ years AND my youngest sister bless her heart (I'm from the south so you have to understand that means nothing good) gave me the flu) So why she's coming where there is a sick man when she's been sick I don't know but I get everything, I mean my immunities are so low I pick up illnesses across a packed grocery stores… okay maybe not but anyway I have extreme low immunities. So now I'm sick and have been since New Year's Eve. Soooo I'm going to finish the story I promise. I have my grandson's birthday tonight which they are probably going to throw me out of when I sneeze and then I start my online History class on Monday because someone forgot that hadn't had it yet when I'm in the 300's of classes but I hadn't had a 100's History class… oops. Anyway if you want me to finish my E/O then PM me… waiting to hear from one and all… Later!


End file.
